Zeit
by TheFinalResistance
Summary: Flung through space and time, Harry finds himself at Hogwarts during the First Wizarding War and Voldemort's first rise to power. Taking up a false identity to conceal his origin, he attempts to blend in at Hogwarts. But will he ever fit in in a time and place which are not his own? And will he ever want to leave it? Especially when people who were dead still survive?


_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

_**Zeit:** (German) time, period, age  
_

_The story will be set during what people like to call the "Marauders' Era". I'm going to make it clear from the start that there is going to be **no slash** in this story. Pairings, if any, will be decided later in the story. Don't keep your hopes up.  
_

* * *

Magic Is Might.

That was what Harry Potter saw on the repulsive monument in the middle of the Ministry of Magic's Atrium as he ran past it, followed closely by Ron and Hermione, and Ministry employees (_or Death Eaters_, Harry thought) in hot pursuit.

Chaos reigned at the Ministry as the three Gryffindors dodged spells from the numerous Ministry workers who were trying to apprehend them. The fireplaces has been sealed. They had been too slow. Now it seemed that it was just a fight for survival. How long would Undesirable Number One last before he met his untimely end?

Harry found himself swearing as he ducked to avoid an incoming Stunner before retaliating with his own. There had to be some way out of the cursed place. Just being in there made him sick. His experiences with the Ministry were, to say the least, not good. Although there was a new regime, the fact that it was under the control of Lord Voldemort himself did little to improve his impression of the wizards' government.

A search for an escape route brought the trio to the lifts at the end of the Atrium. One look behind him told Harry that the Death Eaters were closing in. Even though most of them were but low-ranking officials, Harry didn't want to take them on in a group. There was only one thing to do.

"Split up!" he shouted.

Before anyone could blink, the three Gryffindors had boarded separate lifts in an effort to get away by confusing the Death Eaters as to which path they were supposed to take. Harry was sure that they would send their strongest after him. That was his plan, though. He had to save Hermione and Ron. Having them die would be too much a burden for him. They had families waiting for them, even though Hermione's parents were currently unaware of her existence due to the memory charm on them.

Without looking, he smashed his left hand into the control panel to get the lift going while his wand arm swung forward to fire a few parting shots at the enemy. The lift accelerated downwards before coming to a sudden halt which almost caused Harry to topple over. The grilled doors slid aside and a cool female voice was heard as he stepped outside:

"Level 9, The Department of Mysteries."

Harry bit his lip. Of all the places to end up in, he found himself here. Probably his most despised location in the whole Ministry headquarters. But there was little time for him to enter the lift again because he suddenly found himself facing around a dozen wizards and witches, all workers of the aforementioned department.

_They must have been told to await my arrival. _

If that was so, Hermione and Ron had also better be prepared for a fight.

"Undesirable Number One," said a bearded man in his deep voice. "You are under arrest for breaking into the Ministry of Magic and plotting against the government. Surrender or we will have to use force."

One moment, Harry was standing there, looking solemn. Then the corners of his lips curved upwards, causing the others to tense. And then-

"_Protego!_" Harry shouted, pointing his wand behind him.

The fools had been too slow to react. They had expected him to yield to their demands. They hadn't anticipated him suddenly pushing someone out of the way and running before using a Shield Charm to deflect their curses. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his pursuers hurrying after him.

"_Bombarda!_"

His spell caused the door at the end of the corridor which had haunted his dreams to explode. As soon as he stepped past the doorway, Harry felt his knees weaken and for a brief moment, he was confused about where he was. He shook his head to get rid of the effects of the enchantment which had been placed on the doorway to disorient any unauthorised people who went past it.

"_Incendio!_" came a witch's voice behind him.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief as the flames from her wand narrowly missed him. Firing three Stunners without looking, Harry moved onwards and opened the first door he could reach. Once inside, he slammed the door behind him, aware of the fact that closing it would cause the doors outside to switch positions. He could buy himself some time this way.

Now he was inside a long, rectangular room filled with dancing lights. It was as if someone had decided to take all the clocks in the world and stuff them into this room. They were everywhere! He held his breath as he caught sight of a towering bell jar at the far end of the room. It seemed to be the source of the light. Inside it, Harry could make out a small egg. He knew he had been here before in his fifth year.

The Time Room.

Deciding that it was best to stay away from the bell jar, which he recalled caused anything inside it to repeatedly age and 'be reborn', he made his way to the right, trying to drown out the constant buzz of the ticking clocks. Where was he supposed to go now? He was cornered once again. There was no option but to just take on his enemies now.

He waited. And waited. And-

"Spread out!"

That was the first thing Harry heard after the door of the Time Room opened, letting in the Ministry employees. He recognised this voice. _Yaxley._ Sure enough, the current head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement had arrived and was leading the same group which has chased him from the lifts to this room. Things has just got serious.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Harry announced his presence with his 'signature' spell.

A heavily built wizard with a mustache found his wand leave his hand. In the blink of an eye, the room had turned into a battlefield. Spells flew here and there as both sides lost all semblance of caution. Two wizards and three witches lost to Harry before he was swept off his feet by a powerful spell. His eyes slid out of focus as his head hit a wall, shattering a clock.

"That's enough, Potter!" growled Yaxley, his blonde hair gleaming in the bright light of the room. "The Dark Lord is most displeased with you. You were foolish to come here, boy! You were lured here by your own death."

"I've had it with you!" Harry yelled before jumping to his feet and sending a Cutting Hex at the Death Eater.

As Yaxley swerved to avoid it, Harry saw two more wizards rush towards him from the side. He fired a curse or two at them but they conjured shields and retaliated with their Stunners, causing Harry to spring to the other side.

He found himself walking between shelves lined with arcane books and queer objects. He tried to ignore them and focus solely on the task at hand: escaping from that place.

"There he is! _Everte Statum_!" cried Yaxley's voice.

"_Protego__!_"

The Shield Charm expanded and dissipated once the spell collided with it, having done its job by protecting its caster. Harry rushed forward, sending back random spells he could think of. The sounds of books flying and bodies hitting the floor meant that he was having some success. But as he moved forward, the room seemed to darken. The shelves appeared to dissolve into darkness.

It was as if the shelves around him had begun turning into the walls of a small corridor. There was a glass door at the end of this corridor. Peering inside, Harry caught sight of a small room. It wasn't even a room. It was no bigger than a wardrobe's inside. It was enclosed by walls on two sides and glass on two. Through it, Harry could gaze into the next room. Though the glass seemed to distort his vision, he could make out orbs hanging in mid air.

He didn't like this. He had no idea where he was. Strange stuff like this always seemed to happen in the Department of Mysteries. A sudden sense of suffocation overcame him. He began making his way back, but before he could take another step, three silhouettes appeared. It was one of the wizards who had been chasing him, followed closely by two witches. From what little of their features Harry could see in the faint light, they didn't look happy.

"_Impedimenta!_" Harry called, trying to take out the wizard first since he looked to be the most threatening.

A duel in such a cramped place wasn't a good idea but it couldn't be helped. The four exchanged multiple spells but the dim light had reduced their accuracy and only rarely did a spell find its mark. Finally, after what seemed like ages to Harry, one of the witches collapsed with a dull thud. But before Harry had any time to react, one of his two remaining enemies sent a bright jet of light at him which caught him in the stomach.

All the air was knocked out of his lungs as he was hurled into the air and pushed backwards with great force. He closed his eyes as he braced for impact. The last thing he felt before being knocked out was the pain of crashing into glass.

* * *

_Well, that's that. I kept this chapter short on purpose. The others will be much longer. Please review and tell me what you think._


End file.
